defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WCPW Loaded Episode 6
WCPW Loaded #6, filmed in Newcastle-upon-Tyne on July 27, 2016, featured the first title defense of the WCPW Championship in a Loaded episode, where Big Damo defends the title against Joe Coffey. Elsewhere on the card, Primate took on Gabriel Kidd and Doug Williams defeated Noam Dar, forcing the latter to leave WCPW forever. Staging WCPW Loaded #6 was staged at the larger O2 Academy in Newcastle-upon-Tyne. Taking place on July 27, 2016, the show was the second episode of Season Two of Loaded. The show was edited, with pre-recorded backstage segments inserted, and debuted on tape-delay on August 15, 2016, through the WhatCulture YouTube channel. Background WCPW Loaded #5 continued storylines from the first season and the fall out from the Stacked pay-per-view. Big Damo who defended his WCPW World Championship. Each segment was closed out by an advert, hyping the promotion's upcoming event; Stacked, Refuse to Lose or promoting other WhatCulture products. Event Opening The opens with a scene from the last WCPW episode, where Jennifer Louise would advise Noam Dar and Doug Williams, Dar would stumble on Williams, he would claim it to be on purpose and had a confrontation where they would have a match, which, they agreed that if Dar won he would take Williams' place at Refuse to Lose against Cody Rhodes but if Dar loses he would leave WCPW. El Ligero vs Joseph Conners The opening bout of the night was a singles match between Joseph Conners and El Ligero. In the end, Ligero would dive but Conners reversed, only to Ligero hit a Powerbomb, Ligero would go to his finishing move but Connors reversed it, Connors would pick up Ligero, only to counter and hit a Small Package to win the match at 12 minutes and 26 seconds. After the match, both wrestlers paid each other respect and shaking hands, as Ligero took a great ovation from the crowd as he left the arena. After that, it was a segment between Adam Blampied and Aron Stevens. Before the match, Blampied entered with Stevens' entrance song, video and his robe, cutting a promo with the WCPW World Championship belt, Steven would come out and questions him about who he is and wondering why he is using his robe, Stevens would hit Blampied with a Low Blow, Big Damo would come out, while he confronted him. Following that, there was an interview with Joe Coffey, he would come out and confront Adam Pacitti, asking for a shot at the WCPW World Champion, Pacitti would accept and give him the match at the main event. Grado vs Martin Kirby The second match on the card was between Grado and Martin Kirby. In the end, Kirby would take a toothbrush and try to hit Grado with it; however, Grado would take the toothbrush of his hand and put it in his mouth, Kirby would take it and spit, Grado would hit a ''Big Boot ''on Kirby to win the match at 8 minutes. Following the match, Kenny McIntosh would make a post-match interview on Kirby but he would walk away. McIntosh would come to the ring to make an interview, Drake would attack Grado from behind with the rest of Prospect, only to Joe Hendry and Joseph Conners to make the save, James R. Kennedy would propose a match with three, which they accepted. Noam Dar vs Doug Williams Before the match started, there was a segment where Primate was out of control, Gabriel Kidd carrying Prince Ameen on his back, Suzie would advise to be careful with Primate and they would leave. The third match on the card was between Doug Williams and Noam Dar. In the end, Dar would go for a Kneebar but Williams managed to get to the ropes, after back and forth strikes, Williams would feign an injury, Dar would complain with the referee, he would go for a Schoolboy but Dar kicked out in two, after some back and forth Dar would go for a leverage pin, but Williams reversed it to win the match at 14 minutes and 4 seconds. Following the match, Williams would leave and Dar would have a great ovation and cut a promo of his farewell to WCPW. Primate vs Gabriel Kidd Before the match started, there was a segment where Big Damo would confront Adam Pacitti about his punishment. The third match on the card was between Primate and Gabriel Kidd. In the end, Primate would go for a Spear following that he would hit elbow strikes until knocking Kidd out at 3 minutes and 57 seconds. Following the match, Bea Priestley would attack Nixon Newell and ask for a match with her. Joe Coffey vs Big Damo Before the match started, Primate would come out and attack Coffey, Big Damo would come out and the match started. In the end, Damo would hit the Ulster Plantation to win the match at 10 minutes and 5 seconds. Following the match, Damo would hit him with title belt and leave the arena, as the show ends. Matches Videos |-| Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= |-| Part 6= Category:Shows Category:WCPW Loaded Episodes Category:Noam Dar/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Doug Williams/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joseph Conners/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:El Ligero/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Aron Stevens/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Big Damo/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Coffey/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Grado/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Drake/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Lucas Archer/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Alex Gracie/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Primate/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Prince Ameen/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Bea Priestley/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Nixon Newell/Appearances (Wrestler) Category:Adam Pacitti/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Adam Blampied/Appearances (Manager) Category:James R. Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Suzie Kennedy/Appearances (Manager) Category:Alex Shane/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Dave Bradshaw/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Jennifer Louise/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Kenny McIntosh/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Ryan Devlin/Appearances (Ring Announcer) Category:Steve Lynskey/Appearances (Referee) Category:Sean McLaughlin/Appearances (Referee) Category:Defiant Championship/Appearances (Title)